Yakusoku
by Kitsune No Inochi
Summary: Kouga is wounded severly in the final battle against Naraku. He wakes up two weeks later at an almost full recover only to find that 'his woman', Kagome, is pregnant. With a broken heart he heads back to his mountains only to find someone waiting for him.
1. Prologue

Yakusoku  
  
Prologue  
  
"Watch it, you stupid wolf!" Inu Yasha yelled jumping to the side as Kouga flew past him. Kouga rammed into a tree as it snapped and fell to the ground behind him. Kouga growled and stood wiping the blood from his lip.  
  
"That was a cheap shot, try that again, I dare ya!" he yelled charging after Naraku again.  
  
This was it, the final battle. They had finally cornered Naraku. Now all he had to do was kill 'im before Inu Yasha could.  
  
"Take this bastard!" he yelled slamming his fist to the ground. He felt the new shard in his arm's power spring forth. A fissure of light exploded from the ground towards Naraku. Kouga pulled his fist from the dirt not bothering to stop. He dashed forward again before Inu Yasha could catch up.  
  
"Fool," Naraku spat out as he extended his vines. Kouga gasped in surprise trying to jump back. A strong tornado surrounded his body as he propelled himself backwards through the wind. He landed kicking dirt up in his wake and jumped back further as the vines slammed into the ground where his feet had been seconds ago. He set his hand on the ground to steady himself as he eyed the field. The monk and demon slayer were battling Kagura while Kagome dealt with that white demon. He and Inu Yasha were fighting Naraku.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he jumped to the side as the yellow blades flew past him.  
  
"Idiot! Are you trying to kill me?!" yelled Kouga as he stood. Inu Yasha growled as his claws flashed yellow.  
  
"You're in the way!" he excused himself as he dashed ahead of Kouga. Kouga growled and sped up running along side Inu Yasha.  
  
It happened... so quickly.  
  
Kouga dashed ahead as arrogantly as ever. Inu Yasha ignored the false move and prepared Tetsusaiga for the Wind Scar attack. The Shikon shards glowed brightly in Kouga's legs as he landed a rough kick on Naraku's side dissipating a small portion of his body. The Tetsusaiga came down quickly as a yellow light erupted from it.  
  
"Kouga, move!!!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kouga spun around; his eyes widening in terror. He felt the fur on his arms and legs rise up as his pupils shrank to match the terrified expression on his face.   
  
"Move, you idiot!!!!!!" he yelled louder. Kouga tried to move but his mind wouldn't register Inu Yasha's words. He felt paralyzed.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome shouted seeing her friend in peril. Kouga's eyes blinked as he quickly crossed his arms in front of him. He gasped as the Wind Scar hit. He heard Naraku scream out in pain slowly dispersing into the wind. He was gone.  
  
As the center of the attack hit Kouga shrieked as an unbearable pain radiated throughout him. He'd never felt anything like this. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. He was lying half way into a crack in the ground that the Wind Scar had left in its wake. A large circle where the Wind Scar had hit his chest showed clearly and his skin was burned and damaged in various places. His eyes were half closed and held no emotion. They slowly closed all the way filling with darkness. All he saw was black - a dark, cold, blackness.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 1

Yakusoku  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kouga groaned turning his head.  
  
Am I dead? I remember getting hit by Inu Yasha's attack.  
  
He heard birds chirping loudly and a strange ticking noise. Where was he? His eyes cracked open as another loud banging noise came. The light was shining on his face providing warmth. He felt a soft material all around him, up to his chin to be exact. It couldn't be a futon he was on, it was too large. He recognized his head lying against a pillow he guessed was filled with down.  
  
He glanced around for a moment as his vision started to clear. He recognized the strange ticking as something Kagome had shown him once, a clock. He heard a soft meow and watched as the demon slayer's fire cat leapt onto his stomach. He tried to pull his arm out from under the blanket only to find it feeling incredibly heavy. With a little more effort he managed to pull it out and set it next to Kirara stroking the fur around her ears. Kirara purred softly as it curled into a small ball on his stomach to sleep.  
  
As he started to sit up he noticed his hair was down.  
  
What the hell? What's going on?  
  
He sat up completely moving Kirara into his lap. He gasped as a sharp pain hit his chest and he quickly set a hand there to support it. He let his hair slide over his shoulders as he leaned forward getting more comfortable. His chest armor was gone and replaced with bandages. He moved a leg setting himself half way in a cross legged position. He could also feel the bandages on his arms and legs. He reached a hand up lightly touching another covering his neck.  
  
"Kouga!" he heard Kagome's worried voice. He smiled as she moved onto the high futon next to him.  
  
"Hey," he whispered weakly. Kagome took his hand gently rubbing the bruised knuckles.  
  
"You've been out for two weeks, you know? You had us all worried."  
  
Kouga nodded unconsciously as his vision blurred for a moment. He felt his body sway before falling forward against Kagome's shoulder. She seemed to accept it as a hug since she moved her arms around him. Kouga nudged his head against her neck trying to find her familiar sweet scent. His eyes snapped open as he caught a different scent. He pulled Kagome from him as his eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Kagome, y-you're... you're pregnant."  
  
Kagome nodded happily as the loud banging started up again. She grumbled and turned her way to the door.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Stop hammering; you're giving me a headache! And besides, Kouga's woken up!"  
  
Kouga stared down as his teeth slowly gritted together. A pain in his chest rose but he ignored it. It wasn't a physical pain, it was an emotional one. As Inu Yasha walked in the doorway and started toward him Kouga felt a deep growl erupt from his chest. With a vicious snarl he leapt from the bed knocking Kirara off and landed on Inu Yasha fixing his hands around his neck. He raised his clenched fist bringing it down on Inu Yasha with a reason afterwards.  
  
"You dog shit! This is for taking my woman! This is for trying to kill me! And this is-"  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome grabbed his arm using all of her strength to hold it back. Kouga yanked his arm away causing her to fall. He moved off Inu Yasha and kicked his side again before limping out the door. He didn't get far. He'd taken about ten steps before collapsing to the ground. He growled hearing someone stepping towards him. He calmed realizing it was Ginta and Hakkaku. He strained himself to sit up as they grabbed his arms pulling him up. He moved his arms around their necks and took a half step forward.  
  
"Let's go home," he whispered taking another weak step forward. Ginta and Hakkaku tightened their hold on him lifting his feet from the ground a bit. They slowly but steadily began walking into the forest towards the West Mountains.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 2

Yakusoku  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"We're almost there," Ginta whispered taking another agonizing step forward. It had been three days and they were about half way up the mountain trail. Kouga had passed out early that morning which in saying they hadn't had any time to eat or drink was probably going to happen anyway.  
  
Some of the wolves ran in front of them whimpering. Hakkaku shoved one away as he pulled Kouga up so he wouldn't fall off his shoulder. "Ah, shut up ya flea bags. Like Ginta said, we're almost there."  
  
Hours passed and daylight came. Hakkaku noticed the wolves starting to trail behind them. "Almost... there..." he said in a dry and high voice. One of the wolves stopped letting out a sad and upset howl. The others stopped and followed it's lead.  
  
"Hakkaku, look!" Ginta yelled pointed out at a ridge. They heard a deep howl reply from a white wolf that afterwards began scampering down the mountain.  
  
"White wolves? Aren't they from the North?" Hakkaku asked. Ginta nodded his head trudging onward.   
  
"Kouga has returned!" they heard some of the guards ahead announced before jumping down. One stopped in mid-step getting a better look at Kouga.  
  
"Go get the carrier, he's injured!" he yelled to another wolf. Ginta and Hakkaku allowed the two guards to take Kouga. They watched them place him onto the wooden like futon and picked it up. Kouga groaned as his arm moved across his stomach.  
  
"How bad was the damage?" one of the wolves asked. Ginta recalled the explanation Kagome had given them before answering.  
  
"Do you remember the attack that half breed used to kill the Birds of Paradise?" At the nod he continued. "He was hit by it two weeks ago. He woke up about three or four days ago and since then he hasn't eaten or drank a thing."  
  
The guard nodded as they started at a run up the mountain. Ginta and Hakkaku followed with the rest of the wolves behind them. As they came to where the lake usually was they stopped.  
  
"Where's the water...?" Ginta thought out loud. He looked ahead and noticed the waterfall wasn't there either. He could only see a few brown wolves and white wolves were leading some brown ones out of the mountains.  
  
"What's going on?" Hakkaku whispered as he hopped from rock to rock towards the cave where the waterfall used to be.  
  
"Kouga!" they stopped almost tripping at the voice.  
  
"A-Ayame is here?!" they screamed in unison. As the guards brought Kouga in Ayame rushed to his side quickly kneeling.  
  
"What are you standing around for?! Go get water!" she yelled as the rest of Kouga's small pack entered.  
  
"But-" one started to argue.  
  
"Get water for all of them! I heard what happened! Go, now!" she screamed. The wolves slowly left coming back shortly after. Ayame moved an arm around Kouga's shoulders pulling him up. He let out a soft groan turning his head again. Ayame grabbed one of the cups of water carefully setting it to his lips and slowly tilted his head back as she poured the water in.  
  
Kouga felt someone move him before something washed down his parched throat. He almost coughed but held it back as he raised his hand holding the cup in place. He greedily drank the water before finally letting out a cough.  
  
"Ayame, that was almost all of our water, we don't have much left," he heard a voice. His eyes slowly opened and he saw a blurred image mixed with red and white. As his vision started to clear he recognized Ayame. He pulled himself up pushing her arms away.  
  
"What do you mean almost no water?" he asked the guard. The wolf knelt down to meet Kouga's height.  
  
"A few weeks ago the waterfall stopped running. We sent some warriors to go investigate and none have returned. We're running out of water faster than the small river can supply. After the war between the cardinal packs was settled, North got word of our predicament. They sent the princess to bring some of our wolves to their land to live until water was restored."  
  
Kouga stared down for a moment before slowly standing up. He ignored Ayame's pleas to rest and started out toward the exit of the cave.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I changed the name of the story. "A Right" was the temporary title my friend made up since Ayame has a right to be married to Kouga, since they're prince and princess. But I came up with "Yakusoku" which is Japanese for promise, so the title is now "The Promise" which relates to the fact that Kouga promised to marry Ayame in the anime. (Episodes 83, 84, 102 are her current appearances.)Thank you everyone for your reviews and comments. I'll take a couple minutes to answer some questions, k?  
  
............ : I thought it would've been obvious... but since you don't know it's Inu Yasha. If you paid attention in chapter one, when Kouga starts beating the crap out of Inu Yasha, the first thing he gives a reason for his actions is 'you stole my woman'. Since Kagome is pregnant, he can never have her as a mate.  
  
Miah The Storm Wolf: I have a way you can decipher them. First of all, it's a white mohawk, not blonde. That one's Hakkaku. Think of it like think. Hakkaku's name sounds sort of like 'hawk'. Just remember 'Hakkaku' has the 'mohawk' since both words sound similar it should help. Ginta is the other one with grey hair and a black spot on the front of his hairline. A tip on writing with those two nut heads, they always either talk in unison, or finish each other's thoughts off, talking or thinking.  
  
Also thank you to anime-chicada21, Catgirl MM, Crying Girl, BrittRasetra, and DarkAnimeChick for your compliments. ^.^  
  
Now get readin'!  
  
  
  
Yakusoku  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kouga sighed pulling the last bandage off of his arm and set his chest armor in place. He grabbed the straps keeping it secure and tied the fur to the shoulders straps. He grabbed a fur string and tightly pulled his hair back into its usual ponytail. He grabbed a headband setting it in place. He grabbed one of the spare swords and set it into his sash. They all always carried a sword in case of emergency.  
  
Feeling as though he finally had everything he basically needed, he headed back out of the cave. It was sundown already. He felt a surge of power in his legs he recognized as the Shikon shards.  
  
Why didn't Kagome take them out...? I thought they wanted the complete jewel.  
  
Kouga ignored the question and jumped upward leaving a slight whirlwind behind his feet as he jumped from ridge to ridge climbing the mountain to the near peak. He landed on one that had a large piece of rock sticking out which made it stand out. He sighed sadly and slowly walked to the near tip of it. He felt a strange breeze come blowing his hair around his face. He set his hand on the hilt of his sword the way he always did when he was deep in thought.  
  
Damn him. Damn you Inu Yasha. Thanks to you, I'll never be able to make Kagome mine. Damn you. I knew Kagome didn't like me at first. We got off at a really bad start in saying I had kidnapped her. But I also knew... if I stuck around for awhile... she might've taken a liking to me. I don't understand it. I have every wolf female that has taken a human form literally swarming around me, but the one woman I loved turned me away.  
  
Ayame looked around upon entering the cave. "Hakkaku!" she yelled making the clumsy wolf drop his spear. "Where's Kouga?"  
  
Hakkaku pulled himself up with his spear from the small grass laid ledge he'd been sitting on. "Up there, he always goes up there when he goes into his 'solitude' mode. If you try to talk to him it takes forever to get a response."  
  
Ayame nodded thanking him and started up the mountain. She jumped from ridge to ridge, leaving small winds of dust and leaves in her wake. As soon as she made it onto the ridge she moved her arms around herself at the cold wind. She resisted a shiver and slowly walked out on the ledge.  
  
"Kouga?" she said quietly stopping halfway.  
  
Kouga almost growled realizing Ayame had followed him but kept against it as he continued to think.  
  
Why did she have to mate with a half breed? I'm a full demon. If mutt face didn't have that sword he'd be nothin'. I could beat him with or without my shards.  
  
His thoughts seemed to stop as another harsh wind blew. He flipped his tail around his waist.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked keeping her voice quiet. Silence fell as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon. The sky turned a dark purple with orange where the sun once was.  
  
"Kagome," he finally answered. Ayame lowered her head trying to resist another shiver. She lifted her head back looking at Kouga. He looked... so sad. His eyes were half closed and glazed over telling he was letting more emotion show than he'd like. She saw his tail slide down from his waist resting where it usually would.  
  
"Kata... moidan data," ["It was... a one sided love,"] she whispered again. Kouga flinched unconsciously tightening his grasp on his sword. Ayame swallowed and took a few steps forward.  
  
"What ever came about the war?" he asked making her stop only a few steps away.  
  
"I... took care of it. Shortly after we heard that your tribe was in trouble and the leader was still away, so jiisama [grandfather] sent me here to lead the tribe until you came back or until we could restore the water. Over half of the wolves have died already, so we started sending some of the wolves to the North Mountains to live until you came back."  
  
The sky was starting to turn black. The stars slowly lit up and the moon came out spilling its light about the mountain.  
  
"Kagome mated with Inu Yasha," he suddenly said. Ayame gasped as her head shot up.  
  
So he was rejected... I knew she didn't love him.  
  
"She was a human anyway. If you'd mated with her, you'd have a half breed child, and I don't think you'd want that," she said trying to lighten his mood. Kouga spun around grabbing the string that held her cape together and pulled her forward and slightly up into the air. Ayame let out a whimper and grabbed his arm so she wouldn't slip. Kouga bared his teeth letting out a growl.  
  
"Don't ever talk of Kagome in that manner," he spat out bitterly. Ayame couldn't suppress the shudder. Kouga lifted her higher earning another frightened cry.  
  
"Are you scared?" he asked, his voice mixed with a harsh growl. Ayame slowly nodded.  
  
"Good." Ayame yelped as he threw her down. "I'm leaving first thing in the morning to restore the water. Go back to the North Mountains; when I come back I expect my home to be free of white wolves."  
  
Ayame stayed face down as Kouga walked past her. As soon as she heard him leave she sat up trembling uncontrollably.  
  
Wh-what just happened...? That wasn't Kouga-it couldn't be. Unless, he's shutting everyone off. Maybe... maybe he really did love Kagome, even if... she didn't love him.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 4

Warning: Adult Language (Lol) in the following chapter.  
  
Thank you to Siren of Erised, Sesshomaru, Koneko, Miah The Storm Wolf, and ummmm...... (lol) for your compliments and reviews.  
  
Koneko: Inu Yasha and Kagome's child plays an important roll in my next story. Any one have suggestions for names? I already know it's going to be a boy.  
  
ummmm......: Okay, Kouga followed your advice in this chapter. Let's see what happens...  
  
Yakusoku  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Ayame lied still against the corner. She wanted nothing more than to wake up from this cursed nightmare. She wanted to get away from the cold walls of the cave and go back home where she could lie in the fields and sleep all day. Back where she could dream-dream of Kouga, the Kouga she knew the one who had saved her when she was but a young pup. Here, it was cold, and the fact that she was sleeping in a cave didn't help.  
  
She felt the strong courage and determination being sapped from her soul and being replaced with fear. That couldn't have been Kouga earlier that night. He wouldn't have done that to her. Even... even if he did hate her, he wouldn't threaten her like that. They were in the same tribe, it was forbidden to kill other members of the pack unless a good reason was given.  
  
"Ayame."  
  
She let out a loud whine hiding her face at her name being called. She yelped as someone pushed her down. She turned her head keeping her eyes shut tight as they pinned her arms down.  
  
"Well now, it seems you are good for something. After all, you did want to be my wife."  
  
Ayame recognized the voice now. She slowly opened her eyes and looked where Kouga's hand had pinned her arm down by the side of her face.  
  
"Wh-what is that?" she asked trying not to anger him. She felt the strain released off of her arm as he pulled his hand away. She slowly released a shaky breathe she didn't know she was holding. She gasped sharply feeling his hand rest down on her thigh. She tried to push herself back but his strain on her other arm increased.  
  
"Now, now, I can't have you trying to get away, can I?"  
  
Ayame swallowed and tried to stop squirming. She slowly turned her head back forward. Kouga had a cocky grin on his face as he slid his hand up a bit more. Ayame felt her hand twitch but kept it down.  
  
"That's my good bitch," he whispered. Ayame felt a shudder come but held it back.  
  
So, first he doesn't remember me, then he hates me, and now he just wants to keep me around for pleasure? Wh-what am I getting myself into?  
  
Ayame felt a whimper escape her throat as his hand slid further up. She gasped as it started to move under her skirt. She let out a scream of fear and raised her free hand striking it across his face. Kouga stumbled back as his hand slapped to his cheek that was reddening quickly. Ayame stumbled back onto the hay bed.  
  
Kouga pulled his hand from his scorching cheek. He was surprised there'd been enough strength in her slap to knocked him back. It had been far stronger than Kagome's when she'd slapped him. He lifted his eyes from his hand and laid them on Ayame. He smirked chuckling softly and stepped forward making her scoot back. He set his hand back on his cheek rubbing it before setting his hand back to his side and licking his lips.  
  
"Violent, are we?"  
  
Ayame's eyes darted around the cave as she looked for a way out. Kouga only took up a small way but she knew his speed. Even with the help of the wind and leaves she controlled, she wouldn't be able to escape.  
  
"I thought you wanted me out," she suddenly said trying to excuse herself. Kouga smirked setting both hands on his hips.  
  
"Well if I can't have Kagome, I might as well take the next best thing. Plus you yourself said only you could be my wife, so here I'm doing what you said. Now then..."  
  
Ayame pushed herself against the wall as he knelt in front of her. Her eyes trembled with terror as he moved closer.  
  
Kouga stopped for a moment noting the fear on her face. It seemed as though she would start crying any moment. He didn't understand. Didn't Ayame want to be his mate? He didn't exactly love her that much yet, but he could learn to.  
  
Her head snapped to the side as he reached a hand up. She felt his fingers touch her chin.  
  
"Ayame," he whispered, "look at me."  
  
Ayame let out a frightened whimper. It was his voice. It was the gentle one, the one she remembered, the one she'd fallen in love with. Slowly she opened her eyes turning her head back towards him.  
  
"Why do you fear me?" he asked. Ayame bit the inside of her cheek to keep her tears in. Kouga released her chin and his arm on his knee. Ayame felt the tears well up and let them fall and blur her vision. She blinked letting them slide down her cheeks. She raised her hands to Kouga's face cupping his cheeks. She leaned forward setting her forehead against his and closed her eyes.  
  
"This isn't the Kouga I remember," she whispered letting out a soft sob. "The one I remember is gentle. H-he doesn't threaten and he's kind. Where is he?"  
  
Ayame lifted her head from his gazing deep into his ice blue eyes. "Where is he?"  
  
Kouga raised a hand setting it over one of hers keeping it to his cheek for a moment. He took her hand pulling it down and set it against his chest.  
  
"He's right here," he whispered. Ayame felt more tears slide down her face.  
  
"He's hiding," he continued, "That's the me that knew Kagome. I want to forget about her. I'm returning to my old self. Being a leader that's seeking for a mate. I can be gentle when I want to be."  
  
Ayame let out another whimper pulling her hand away. Kouga let her hand slide from his grasp.  
  
"I'm sorry... if I scared you."  
  
Ayame lifted her head meeting Kouga's gaze again. She felt some of her fear slip away as he chuckled softly.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you so badly. I don't exactly have much experience with women, 'cause I always get rejected."  
  
Ayame felt pity fill her as she lowered her head.  
  
"I wasn't scared," she whispered. Kouga felt a smile start to form on his face until her next words.  
  
"I was terrified."   
  
The smile slowly faded. His mouth hung slightly open as his eyes widened. Ayame took in a shaky breathe and covered her face to conceal her tears.  
  
"I-I thought you were going to rape me," she confessed in a slightly squeaky voice. She inhaled sharply letting her body lean forward.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but for a few minutes, I really thought you were going to rape me."  
  
Kouga felt his teeth grit together as a slight anger and hurt filled his heart. He grabbed her wrists pulling them from her face.   
  
"Do you think I'd really do that? Do you?! Do you think I think of you as a whore?!"  
  
Ayame let out loud sobs into the air trying to pull her hands away.  
  
"You aren't a slut so stop thinking of yourself as one! I simply want you to obey me, nothing more!"  
  
Ayame cried out turning her head to the side. Kouga growled his annoyance out throwing her arms down letting her fall. He stood abruptly storming out of the cave.  
  
"That's no way to win a girl," a voice came from the guarding post. Kouga strode past the vague figure with ease letting out a threatening growl.  
  
"Shut up Hakkaku."  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 5

Yakusoku  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kouga growled, annoyed at himself. He idly swung his leg back and forth from the tree branch he was lying on. The sun was about to rise and he would soon leave to fix their little water problem. Would Ayame stay? He hated to admit it, but he was starting to enjoy her company. All his females had left back to the North since the water shortach occurred.  
  
He growled again as his ears picked up Ayame's whimpering. It wasn't like he'd meant to scare her. He truly didn't want her to leave now. It was actually fun watching her boss his own wolves around when she got mad. A smirk came onto his face but left as he heard another high pitched whimper.  
  
"That's it," he grumbled slipping down the branch nonchalantly. He walked back into the cave ignoring the comments Ginta and Hakkaku were whispering. He walked to the hay bed at the end of the cave and stared down at Ayame. She was crumpled down in the same spot she had been in earlier. She looked so weak like that it made him annoyed even worse. He bent down grabbing her upper arm.  
  
"Itai!" Ayame yelled in surprise. She tried to pull away seeing Kouga. He avoided her eyes as he pulled her up and started out the cave again. Ayame let out more cries trying to pull away. Kouga suddenly stopped as she pulled again. He felt his foot starting to slide back. He pulled forward but to no avail as she pulled away. He felt the muscles tense in his arms as he yanked her forward. Ayame yelped as her foot slipped. Kouga caught her and set her back up.  
  
"You're coming with me," he said starting again. Ayame bowed her head in submission and stopped her struggling. Kouga loosened his grasp on her wrist and gently rubbed his thumb over the area as he continued.  
  
"No way to win a girl..." Hakkaku whispered. Ginta snickered as Kouga shot a death glare, making Hakkaku fall back into the waterless lake. Kouga suddenly released Ayame's wrist.  
  
"Start up the riverbed. I'll catch up. I need to have a little talk with my men."  
  
Ayame almost laughed at Ginta's expression. She looked back at Kouga and remembered the pain that had been in her wrist. Slowly she set her hand in her other rubbing the wrist. She looked down in surprise to find no pain. She looked up at Kouga again and was about to ask when his head suddenly turned to her making her jump back.  
  
"Well? Get going," his voice was softer. Slowly Ayame turned and started up the hill and onto the river bed. Kouga waited until she was out of hearing range. He turned to Hakkaku who was climbing out of lake.  
  
"And I suppose you know how to get one?" he asked crossing his arms and hopping onto the post. Hakkaku scratched the back of his head and set his spear up.  
  
"Well, I know that the way you're going you'll never get one."  
  
Kouga growled making Hakkaku step back. Ginta snickered again, "Hakkaku doesn't know how to get one."  
  
"And I suppose you do?" Kouga asked.  
  
"First of all," Ginta started, "you must control your temper. You're scaring the poor girl to death."  
  
Kouga cocked a brow turning fully to Ginta. "For once, you're coming in handy." With that he leapt onto the river bed to catch up with Ayame.  
  
"Thank... hey! What the hell is that suppose to mean, Kouga! Kouga?! Kouga!!!"  
  
Hakkaku snickered as Ginta frowned angrily and plopped down onto the patch of dry yellow grass.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Somehow... what Ginta said sounded amazingly the same as what the tea pot, clock, and candlestick said in "Beauty and the Beast" 


End file.
